


Kissing You

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is only slightly nervous about Jack coming over to work on their group project. Modern AU. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

Hiccup was nervous. There was a totally legitimate reason too.

He was catching up with his crush Jackson Overland-Frost.

It wasn’t a new silly crush, no, this unfortunately messy problem had started when he was around twelve. Jack was the new kid at school, and because he was new (and oh so beautiful) he quickly became one of he popular kids. Yes, that was right. He wasn’t actually friends with this teenage Adonis. They were merely catching up for a study session. Well, a group project. With two people. That was still a group, right? Anyway, their oh-so wonderful teacher had picked the ‘groups’, well, pairs in a few students cases, so he had been paired up with Jack.

He still couldn’t believe it.

So anyway, Jack had decided that he would come to Hiccup’s house.

Right, so Hiccup had spent the whole morning freaking out and cleaning the house out of sheer terror that Jack would judge him on his house. Since he lived with his father the house was basically one big man cave.

Fuck.

Nothing could be simple right? He had to think while hiding his fathers axes. Why did he have them on show anyway? 

He rushed back to the kitchen, forgetting he had totally baked cookies. No, they weren't for Jack. His father had wanted cookies. Jack could bring his own damn food.

Well, he guessed he could cook for Jack. He didn’t really want to though. 

He set the cookies on the bench.

Okay, that should about do it.

He walked back into the living room where he had stacked his study books on the coffee table. His laptop on charge next to it.

Okay, he was organized. He was happy with his effort.

Now all he had to do was not freak out, and act totally normal. Which for him wasn’t quite that normal. Nerdy normal. Yeah. That would work.

Within minutes the doorbell rang.

Holy shit. If this was Jack (who else would it be?) he might just have a heart attack from feeling so strung out.

He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Jack, who was leaning against the brick. 

“Hey” he said casually, walking in past Hiccup.

“You’re not wearing shoes?” 

Jack looked at him curiously. “Is that how you greet your guests? Checking out their shoes?”

“NO.”

Jack blinked a few times. “That was a joke” he chuckled nervously. “Sorry.” 

“I’m sorry. I just... you walked here, right? With no shoes.”

“Shoes are annoying.” He slipped his backpack off and opened it. “Shit, I forgot my drink bottle. Could I grab a glass of water?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you one.”

“No need to be so hospitable. I know you probably don’t really want me here.”

Hiccup didn’t even know how to respond to that. How was he supposed to when all he wanted to do was push Jack into a wall and make out with him? “I’ll get you water.”

“Thanks.”

He opened the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle with cold water and poured Jack a glass.

“Your house is interestingly decorated.”

“Um... What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t usually go to peoples houses to see decorations such as axes” he chuckled.

“Uh, my dad is a champion axe thrower. He runs a course too, so... yeah.” Fuck. He hadn’t even managed to hide all the axes. Oh well. Didn’t matter now.

“A champion axe thrower. Well, shit. That’s cool. Your dad must have a little bit more muscle than you.”

“Hah, ah, yeah...” Well shit, one person who didn’t know what Stoick looked like. Could be good. “Um, so-”

“Assignment, yeah?”

Hiccup nodded.

“Cool. So I stopped by the library and grabbed a few books.”

“Library-?”

“Yeah. Thought you of all people would know what a library was” he laughed. “Y’know, where you can borrow books on dragons” he chuckled.

Hiccup blushed. Great, so Jack already knew about his dorky dragon problems.

“Sorry, that sounded meaner than intended. I mean, it wasn’t supposed to sound mean.”

Hiccup swallowed and shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Maybe we should just work on this” he pointed at the paper with all their questions on it.

“No worries.” Jack pulled his tablet (cause hipster, Hiccup thought), and turned it on. “Oops” he chuckled awkwardly, realizing a gay porn video was still up. “Ahh, let’s pretend that didn’t happen.”

Hiccup just stared at him.

Jack’s blush deepened and spread down his chest. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Hiccup couldn’t help it.

Jack was watching pay porn.

That meant he was gay, yeah? Or at least a little gay.

Gay meant he... almost... maybe... had a chance?

No, probably not. Jack wouldn’t think he was attractive. Nope. Hiccup didn’t even think of himself as attractive. He was short for his age, nasally, whiny voice and a nose that was bigger than his muscles. Cause they were non existent and all.

Jack bit his lip. “Um... yeah... you probably think...” he sighed. “I didn’t realize it was up.”

“Its fine” Hiccup managed. He actually felt a small jolt of arousal hit him when he thought about Jack watching porn. Gay porn. He tired not to think about it too much. “Let’s just start with the questions.”

Jack nodded, pulling glasses out from a case.

Hiccup looked at him. “Since when did you wear glasses?”

“Since I was... thirteen? Usually I wear contact lenses, but since its just you seeing me... I didn’t mind” he smiled.

“Just me..?” Hiccup asked, brows furrowed. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Um, like... I don’t mind you seeing how I really am” he shrugged, trying to keep it nonchalant.

Hiccup blushed a little.

Jack smiled awkwardly, brushing his fingers through his dark undercut. “Uh...” 

“Um, so... History. Right?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. History.”

Hiccup looked at him. Gosh, Jack was perfect. There was not one thing wrong with him. His jawline was perfect, his nose was perfect, his brown eyes were... wait, why the fuck weren’t they blue..?”

Jack looked at him and smiled. “So, what do you think?”

“Uh, about what?”

Jack blinked a few times. “Uh, just hashing out some ideas from the question here. Just wanted your opinion. You feeling okay though?”

“Y-yeah. Your eyes...”

“Uh, what about them? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Why are they brown?”

He chuckled. “My contacts are blue.”

“I really like your eyes brown” Hiccup said, blushing, looking away.

“Thanks. Means a lot to hear it from you.”

Hiccup looked up at him. “R-really?”

“Yeah. It does.” Jack looked at him. “Don’t be so shy, okay? I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

Hiccup could feel his face reach almost unbearable temperature. Why was Jack speaking to him like this? Jack who never gave him the time of day was talking to him like he was a totally normal human being.

Jack rubbed his back. “Hey, you’re okay” he smiled softly.

Hiccup looked up at Jack. He wanted to say something. Anything.

Jack smiled and leaned over, kissing Hiccup’s cheek.

Hiccup just turned and stared. “Wh-what?”

Jack suddenly looked worried. “Oh... you... didn’t like it?”

Hiccup got up and rushed up to his room, closing the door, feeling like a total loser. Jack had kissed him and the first thing he had to do was to question it. There was no way that Jack actually liked him. Jack probably thought he was such a loser. More likely than likely felt sorry for Hiccup, the awkward virgin that he was.

Within seconds Jack was knocking on the door. “Hiccup, I am so sorry. I didn’t want to upset you... I just didn’t... I didn’t know how to tell you I liked you. I’m sorry...”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “You... like me?”

“Yeah... I really do. I asked the teacher if I could be with you.”

Hiccup opened the door a little. “Really?”

“I did.”

Hiccup stepped out. “Oh... well, I like you too.”

Jack grinned. “I am really... I am glad that you like me. I mean, I feel relieved. Oh my god.”

Hiccup chuckled nervously. “Ah... I... have a weird feeling about this.”

Jack looked taken aback. “You... don’t believe me. That’s okay.”

“No, its... I just can’t believe that you do like me. That’s all.”

Jack smiled. “Remember in English when I first transferred schools and I sat next to you? And you were drawing that dragons picture?”

“Oh god...” he ran his hands over his face. “And you laughed at it and I threw it out.”

“Yeah, well, I picked it up out of the bin and I still have it. I just loved that you did whatever you wanted, like drawing dragons and not giving a fuck what I thought. You just kinda shrugged me off and... I liked that” he chuckled.

Hiccup blushed. “You... you fucking kept it?”

“Yeah” he admitted sheepishly.

Hiccup beckoned Jack into his room.

Jack walked in and looked around at Hiccup’s room. “Whoa...”

“I still draw dragons, and... if you want to take a new one with you... you can do that.”

Jack smiled. “Thank you. They are so much more badass now” he grinned.

“I know. My old ones were cringe-worthy.”

“Hardly.” He grabbed one of the pictures. “Incredible. Its so lifelike.”

“Ha, yeah... I have been practicing. You can have that one.”

“I can tell. Thank you. I love it.” He hugged Hiccup. “It means a lot. Thanks.”

Hiccup smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“So... should we continue with the project?”

“Yeah, I think we should.”

 

....

 

The bulk of the work done, Jack decided he should head home. 

“I have to cook dinner tonight. We all take turns” he chuckled. “You should come over sometime. I would really like that” he smiled.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Jack smiled. “Good.” He leaned over and kissed Hiccup. It was different from the awkward cheek peck earlier. This was a proper kiss. Only a little tongue. Jack didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He broke off the kiss. He smiled at Hiccup. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah...” 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, holding Hiccup’s hand. 

“Will I really... will we really see each other like this after today?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Hiccup smiled.

Jack grinned. “Unless you try and ditch me.”

“No. Never” Hiccup smiled back. He leaned up and planted a small kiss on Jack’s cheek. “I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“See you then” he waved and stepped outside, waving to Hiccup before walking down the footpath.

Hiccup smiled, touching his lips. He couldn’t believe his day.


End file.
